Reborn
by DEADACCOUNTDONTCOME
Summary: DEAD
1. Prologue

_Firestar was lying on the grass, bloody. The lightning struck the tree, then it fell with fire. Indicating that Fire Has Fallen.. Lifeless bodies lay on the ground. Graystripe came over and sat next to Firestar. Ravenpaw was there too. "I would have taken your place." Graystripe silently said. "Remember the day we met? But now.. Your leaving me. Like Silverstream... Please.. don't go Firestar." Ravenpaw had mewed something to Firestar, "Thank you for freeing me from Tigerstar and being my friend forever.." Graystripe meowed, "Don't you remember all the memories? All the adventures... Rusty...Firepaw...Fireheart...Firestar... my dear friend. You are what I have left... Lionheart, Silverstream, Patchpelt, Willowpelt, Sorreltail, Feathertail, Rainwhisker,_ _Sootfur,_ _Stormfur left me for a while and.. now you" he finished. He turned to Ravenpaw. "How did you get here?" he asked. Ravenpaw shrugged. "Goodbye Graystripe... Thank you for everything..." Firestar said as he lost glitter from his eyes. "He's.. gone.." Graystripe mewed._

Lemonade padded over to a bush and went inside, with a plump mouse in her jaw. Her cream brown fur and dark brown spots with green eyes was camouflage sort of. That is why she left her Twoleg, to use the gift as you should. She has six kits. One was a handsome orange tom, another was a dark tabby with amber eyes, The last tom was a sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes, There were three she-cats, one was slender, pale gray with unusual blue eyes, Another was silver with blue eyes, and a brown one with green eyes.  
"Sorry kits... It is winter." Lemonade muttered. The brown mother was very skinny. In winter, Lemonade barely eats. Well she use to, when Blake was around. It all happened so fast. The badger struck fast. It was winter, he was vulnerable. Lemonade now despises badgers. A brown tom with white paws was up in a tree, watching the bush. "So Lemonade, Those kits won't survive" he said with a smug face. "Yes they will!" she hissed back at the brown tom. The smug face faded and he leaped from the tree to the fence and jumped down from the fence into his yard. "W-what?" she stammered. "What i-is g-going on?" But then a red shape flew through the bushes, attacking Lemonade. _Fox!_ Lemonade thought quickly. She leaped at the fox, bit down on his back. The fox shook her off, thrashing in terror, Lemonade went flying! through the pushes and hit the tree, getting knocked out easy. The fox carried the six kits away, running through the forest, few seconds later the fox bowled over, the kits went flying, dropping right at the patrol's paws. a white she-cat padded over quickly shoved them over away from the fox and protected them. A russet-furred tom and black she-cat were clawing the fox, blood ran from the fox. It leaped up, completely bowling over the two cats, and ran as fast as it could through the bushes. "We sure showed him!" the tom said. "Frostdawn, are those... kits?! Morningfern will be so pleased!" the black she-cat rasped. "Ravengorse you are too old to fight! Just tell Flarestar you are ready to go to the elder's den" "Supposedly Frostdawn" said."I am not ready to give up deputy" Ravengorse growled. "Just consider following my advice" Frostdawn sighed. "So Russetsplash, Ravengorse, let's head back." Each of them carried 2 kits. "Kits..." a gray tom growled as the patrol padded in with kits. "Shut it Icefang" Ravengorse growled. Icefang rolled his eyes and went back to guarding. "Kits! I have to tell Morningfern!" a white tom yowled in excitement. He went into a leafy den. A tortoiseshell soon came running out with two bundles of fur at her side. "They are so cute! Can I have all of them!?" Morningfern asked in awe. A russet-furred tom came down from a tall rock and padded to them. "Hmm.. Moonfur do you want kits?" the russet-furred tom asked. "No thanks Flarestar, I couldn't imagine having ten kits" a golden she-cat replied. "Then Morningfern, you may have the-" he was cut off by, "YES!" Morningfern yowled. "Let's help carry them in" Frostdawn mewed. They carried the kits in the den, by their scruffs. Morningfern sat down with them. They started suckling on her. "So cute" she meowed. "Should I help name our new kits?" a ginger tom with black legs paws, and ears mewed as he entered the den. "Sure Rabbitcatcher" Morningfern replied. Her tortoiseshell pelt, shining in the sunset. "I will name the toms, This ginger tom can be Firekit, The dark tabby will be Tigerkit, and the sandy-gray tom can be Thrushkit" Rabbitcatcher listed. "The pale gray she-cat is Willowkit, The silver she-cat can be Featherkit, and the brown one can be Mousekit" Morningfern meowed. "Gee Willowkit has pretty eyes" Rabbitcatcher said, his eyes widening. "Well at least we have she-kits" Morningfern shrugged. "Well I guess Tumblekit and Timberkit won't be lonely, well they were never lonely, but at least they will have sisters" Rabbitcatcher guessed. They had no idea that they had a reborn hero and a reborn villian in there litter, But soon, they will learn.

 **There you go a prologue! yay! Was it long? Leave your favorite character in the reviews!  
P.S. I know that stuff didn't happen in the Last Hope.**


	2. Chapter 1

Firekit opened his eyes. He looked around in awe. "Your awake Firekit!" Tigerkit mewed. A pale gray she-cat came up to him. "Can we play please, Firekit?" she asked. "Sure Willowkit and Tigerkit" Firekit replied. "Thrushkit, Mousekit, Tumblekit, Timberkit, and Featherkit are still sleeping" Tigerkit mewed. Firekit saw the outside many times. He sure got in trouble a lot. His handsome ginger pelt glittered in the sunlight. The camp had a lot of water supply. Firekit loved his clan. His clan was RiverClan. He wanted to learn how to swim. He hoped his father was his mentor. "Let's go!" Tigerkit yowled. "Mom can we go?" Morningfern looked at the three kits and sighed. "Sure, don't be gone too long" Tigerkit yowled in his way of, "YAY LET'S GO!" The three kits padded off. Five kits went in front of them by the fresh-kill pile. "So, someone thinks he can walk on these grounds" The tom-kit at the front smirked. "Yeah losers" another tom-kit said. The three she-kits walked away bored. "Leave us alone!" Tigerkit growled. "Stupid toms!" the front cat hissed. "You aren't clan-born!" Willowkit went in front of Firekit and Tigerkit. "Well Gorsekit, neither are you. So go pick on cats in your league, Bad bye tom-cat" she replied calmly and padded away with her brothers. "Thanks Willowkit" Firekit mewed. "Yeah thanks" said Tigerkit. "No problem bros! Now let's go hang out with the apprentices!" she yowled. They went in this smooth stone rock. "Hello kits" Growlpaw meowed. "Yes, come to hang out with me, Growlpaw, and Finchpaw again?" Parsleypaw meowed. Parsleypaw was a white and black she-cat, Finchpaw was a gray tom, and Growlpaw was a black tom with a scarred shut eye. "Growlpaw how did you get your scarred eye?" Firekit asked. "A battle with ThunderClan, A feisty warrior named Grayleap clawed my eye, but I think I cracked a bone in his leg with my teeth" Growlpaw replied. "Tigerkit! Firekit! Willowkit! come back!" a yowl was heard. "Bye guys" Firekit mewed. "Aww" Tigerkit said sadly. "See you tomorrow at your ceremony!" Willowkit meowed happily. The three kits left. They went back in their leafy den. "Sleep time" Morningfern meowed. "Okay..." Tigerkit whined, laid down, and fell asleep immediately. Firekit laid down and fell asleep.

Firekit woke up. "This is not my den.." he looked around. Firekit was in a wooden forest, with a stream. A gray warrior appeared. "My name is Graystripe, I was your friend" he mewed. "Graystripe? I have heard of you! Your name has gone around for centuries! But I am not your friend, I never have met you before!" Firekit mewed back. The gray warrior dipped his head. "You have, you just don't know it yet" he mewed. "You will rise to greatness Firekit" Graystripe faded away.

Firekit snapped awake. He was in his den again. But he was behind Morningfern with the rest of his siblings. Yowling, Hissing, Growling, Liquid falling, was all Firekit could hear. He peeked through a little crack to see Moonfur doing the same thing Morningfern was with her kits. "I am scared" Thrushkit mewed. "Me too" Mousekit agreed. A tall white tom came in. "Let's do this Moonfur!" Morningfern growled. The golden queen got up and helped Morningfern fight off the tom but two more came. A pale ginger she-cat came up behind one of the toms and tackled him. So did a brown she-cat, she got the other one. Moonfur was flung off in the wall, bleeding badly. Rabbitcatcher ran up to the white tom as Morningfern fell, having a lot of scratches. Rabbitcatcher wrestled with him, scratching his hunches. Fur flung off of the white tom. The white tom shoved Rabbitcatcher back and fled. "You queens okay?" "Yes" Robinfeather hissed. Firekit forgot all about Robinfeather! The cranky she-cat was white with ginger splotches. "Yes" Morningfern mewed. Robinfeather had one gray she-kit, Streamkit. Moonfur didn't answer. She was moaning in pain. "Medicine den now!" Rabbitcatcher helped Moonfur to the medicine den. Fawnwhisker examined her a few minutes later, Rabbitcatcher waited. Fawnwhisker came in The Nursery and said, _"She's dead.."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome! Welcome! to another chapter to, Reborn! Enjoy maties!**

It has been two moons since the Moonfur incident. Firekit and his siblings are now three moons old. Parsleypaw is Parsleyfoot, Growlpaw is Growlstrike, and Finchpaw... died in the battle... Moonfur's five- well it used to be four, two days after Firekit and his siblings came Gorsekit arrived. He became best friends with Thistlekit. Firekit woke up nicely by his mother. All comfy in the moss. "Firekit your awake!" Tigerkit and Willowkit whispered in joy. "Mousekit is helping Fawnwhisker again" Tigerkit giggled. Thrushkit was beside Timberkit and Tumblekit, who were by Willowkit. "Let's go see Parsleyfoot and the others" Tumblekit meowed. "Okay" Firekit meowed. They sneaked into the Warrior's Den, which really was a log entrance into a big bush. "Hi Parsleyfoot" Tumblekit mewed. "Guys! Out! Us warriors don't play with mouse-brained kits anymore!" Growlstrike snapped. "Sorry... We hate you now.. You made Growlstrike and me angry" Parsleyfoot growled. The kits left. "I am so angry!" Timberkit hissed. "Calm" Firekit mewed. "Let's do something" Tigerkit mewed. "We have no friends now.." Thrushkit said sadly. "I will play with you Firekit" a blue-gray she-kit asked him. "Why would you want to play with me, Shimmerkit? I thought you and your she-cat gang hates us?" Firekit asked. "They are so cute together" Tigerkit mewed. "Yep" Willowkit mewed. Morningfern and Rabbitcatcher were watching. "Because reasons.." she said. "I will play with Tigerkit" a brown she-cat said, her name was Lilykit. "And no I don't 'love' you Tigerkit" she said firmly. "Well I pick Thrushkit and I don't love you either" a black she-cat mewed. "Ok, Iriskit" Thrushkit mewed. "Also Tumblekit" Iriskit finished. Where was Timberkit? _Traitor!_ Firekit thought. "Let's go Firekit" Shimmerkit meowed. The two kits padded behind the Warrior's Den. "Firekit, look a shrew!" Shimmerkit alarmed. She was right. A tiny brown creature was walking over to a bush. Firekit pounced on it and bit into it's neck, killing it immediately. _That was.. fun.. Maybe I should hunt these things now and maybe cats when I am an apprentice.._ Firekit thought happily. "Shimmerkit you know tomorrow is our ceremony, right?" Firekit asked her. "Yes, why are you asking?" Shimmerkit asked. "No reason.." Firekit lied. "We should get some sleep" Shimmerkit meowed to him. "We didn't get to play though!" Firekit whined. "Too bad so sad" she hissed. She stomped away. Firekit padded to his nest and fell asleep.

He woke up in this red forest. A black tabby appeared in front of him. "My name is Darkstripe, I never thought I would see you think an evil thought, Firekit" the tabby meowed calmly. "Yes.. Hunting that shrew was great! I want to see if I can kill cats... It couldn't be that hard. I was planning to kill Shimmerkit when she is an apprentice" Firekit mewed. "Well, Kill as many RiverClan vermin as you can" Darkstripe ordered. "I was wondering if when your an apprentice I could train you in your sleep." Firekit nodded. "Good now, wake up!"

Firekit woke up in his nest with his brothers and sisters. They were all awake. "All Cats old enough to swim in the river gather beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting!" a voice shouted. The family padded across the clearing and below the HighLedge. "We have fourteen new apprentices... To make this short, Firepaw's mentor is Littleberry, Tigerpaw's mentor is Onyxfall, Thrushpaw's mentor is Fallmoon, Featherpaw's mentor is Wavefoot, Willowpaw's mentor is Foxleg, Tumblepaw's mentor is Rabbitcatcher, Timberpaw's mentor is Speckledfoot, Shimmerpaw's mentor is Goosefrost, Irispaw's mentor is Starlingbeak, Lilypaw's mentor is Magmatail, Streampaw's mentor is Kinkbound, Thistlepaw's mentor is Toadflip, Gorsepaw's mentor is Aspenflight, and Fawnwhisker you have a message" Flarestar meowed. "I have a new apprentice, Mousekit, would you like to be the medicine cat apprentice?" Fawnwhisker asked the brown kit. "Yes" Mousekit meowed.


	4. Chapter 3

It was night and many cats were sleeping, all except Firepaw. "I am ready to kill Shimmerpaw" he whispered to himself. He prodded Shimmerpaw. "Wake up!" he growled. The blue-gray she-cat turned her head to face him. "Goosefrost says we are going to battle-train tomorrow I-" The she-cat couldn't finish her sentence when Firepaw hit her head with a massive rock. He gripped onto the she-cat's legs and dragged her away. The river was near. Few minutes later he had reached the river. "Goodbye Shimmerpaw" he scratched her before shoving her into the river. The blue-gray she-cat sank never to be seen again. "Easy" he meowed. He was so tired he passed out when he reached his nest.

He woke up to the sound of Goosefrost snapping towards Starlingbeak, the deputy. "She was in the apprentice's den! You killed her! you and Flarestar did! you shady cats! where is she?!" Starlingbeak sighed. "Goosefrost, She must have left on her own, and you must accept that, now you are confined to camp for a moon" the muscular deputy padded away. Goosefrost narrowed his eyes at the deputy. "Since you took her life, now I will take your's" he growled and leaped on the brown tom. "Goosefrost! stop! Help!" Starlingbeak screeched. The toms tussled, but Goosefrost had him pinned, Starlingbeak got out of his grip and tackled him. But Goosefrost used his hindlegs and kicked Starlingbeak into a stone wall. A crack was heard. Starlingbeak yowled, but his yowl was cut off by a terrifying crunch as the rock hit him. "You know, I have been planning an attack for weeks" Goosefrost had smirked. The gray tom was all bloody. "Well jump out and attack, Onyx Of Fire" he ordered. "Alright master" a voice was heard. Many cats leaped out of the bushes. "Weaklings" a she-cat meowed. "Right, Lavender" A black tom replied. "Attack!" Flarestar yowled. Firepaw was ready to kill his clanmates. He was training with Darkstripe well. He ran over to Russetcloud, an elder. "Time to die Russetcloud!" Firepaw growled. "You won't kill her, you traitor!" snapped Jetfoot, an elder. Harveyfluff and Dapplekick were still asleep. Firepaw leaped at Jetfoot. Scratching the elder. But Jetfoot still knew a few tricks. The elder twisted so Firepaw ran into the wall, but Firepaw was ready, he went in the direction Jetfoot was going and about as he was going to crash into him, He dug his jaws in the elder's neck. Jetfoot was panicking and shaking to be free but Firepaw wouldn't let go.

 **Sorry for the small chapter. I got really bored with this series and I want to start some new and fresh material. This is going on hiatus for a while. Maybe till October?**


End file.
